Extreme Quests
Extreme Quests are VR simulations intended for advanced players to test their skills under harsh situations. Extreme Quests are available at level 50+ compromising of enemies starting from level 60+. Extreme quests feature a combination of bosses and enemies that won’t normally appear together in other quests. But if you finish the stage from floor 1-50 for the first time you could get instant Stone Basic Info Passes You need Extreme Passes in order to start the XQ missions. Each mission consists of 5 stages and will use up one pass per party member. The leader can choose to pay for all members just like in AQs. You can get one pass every 22hrs at the quest counter. Item drops All drops besides meseta are added to a list once picked up. You may choose a maximum of 3 different items to take once the mission is completed. Failing to complete the Stage Orders may reduce the amount and limit the rarity of the items to take. Stage Orders There are certain objectives in each stage called "Stage Orders". Failing to complete orders may limit the amount or rarity of items you may check-out after mission completion. Note that there are variations since the stages seem to be taken from a pool as opposed to being static, so you'll need to be able to recognize the kana or use the updated english translation patch. E-Trial Stages may randomly start with eCode:Test - these can be completed by hitting the switches or terminals spread over the stage. Stage Progression Each time you clear an instance (5 stages) you'll unlock the next 5 stages. You are free to select the XQ instance to run any of the 5 set of stages that you've already unlocked. Finishing the stages 45-50 will grant 4 T2 rocks, a conversion item and reset the stage unlocks. 11* Equips The following 11* weapons may drop from the bosses of this area: *Forest: Daisy Chain (sword), Rabbit Wand (rod), Final Impact (launcher) *Tundra: White Comet (fist), Mech Katar (gunslash), Balmung (wand) *Ruins: Sange (katana), Missouri M13(twin mechgun), Dream Master (talis) The enemies will additionally drop rocks which can be exchanged for 11* equipment. The conversion rates are the following: *90 Tier1 -> 1 Tier2 *30 Tier2 -> 1 Tier3 *50 Tier2 -> 11* unit *5 Tier3 -> 11* weapon With other words, one 11* weapon costs 13500 T1 rocks. The different weapons also require rocks from different areas and go by the following: *Forest: Partisan, Twin Dagger, Twin Mechgun, Wand *Tundra: Sword, Knuckles, Launcher, Rod, Bow *Ruins: Wired Lance, Double Saber, Gunslash, Rifle, Talis Finishing a full chain of XQs going from stage 1-50(uses 10 passes) grants 4 T2 rocks as well as an conversion item to convert a T3 rock from a different area to the area you cleared XQ chain for. Example: if you clear forest 45-50 you'll get 4 T2 forest rocks as well as an item that can convert a T3 tundra or ruins rock into T3 forest. Stages So far there's Forest and Tundra, with more stages being added in later. Alternate (rare) stages have the possibility to reward extra stones and rares (not confirmed yet). For the most part, the orders should be translated with the latest english patch. Otherwise, you can use google translate on the respective Extreme Quest page on the JP wiki to figure out the orders. I'm leaving Tundra 1 - 40 up for now, but later the lists will be reduced to just stages that give an insufficient machine translation from the JP wiki. Tundra Stages 1 - 40 http://waa.ai/cfZ City Stages 1 - 40 http://waa.ai/cfZ